


A Merry Little Christmas

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: FTM Reader, M/M, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A sort of sequel thing? in the You Send Me universe, using that Reader.You, Freddie, and Jim have it fairly nice in London, in Garden Lodge. Especially around the holidays, but that doesn't mean things are always perfect. In this case, it comes down to your mother, your family, and their consistent need to try and budge in on the good you've cultivated for yourself with Freddie and Jim.TW for casual misgendering by Reader's family, and mentions of familial discord.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Merry Little Christmas

“Is this better?” Freddie asked. 

You melted against him on the couch. “It is.” 

‘It’ was a few days early Christmas celebration, with yourself, Freddie, and Jim only. Dinner was takeaway from a shared favorite restaurant, with nothing else planned for the night aside from that and a gift exchange. 

And it was perfect. 

“Your mum did leave another message on the machine, asking if we were still coming by,” Jim dropped beside you onto the couch. “Didn’t we tell her we weren’t making the trip back in-” 

“November? Yes, we did,” you interrupted with a heavy sigh. “But apparently I should have made it a weekly reminder.” 

“She’s purposefully trying to get at you,” Freddie said. “She wouldn’t leave a message if she didn’t know we were here at home. We’ll just delete it; we can call her after the New Year.” 

“Already done,” Jim smiled. “I did give it a listen, very loud, whatever’s going on there.” 

“And now you see why I requested this,” you said. “A nice, calm, quiet, celebration. No extra family, no set ‘things’ to do except eat, relax, and open presents.” 

“There was an awful lot of screaming,” Jim noted. “Is that normal for them?” 

“The cousins are old enough it shouldn’t be,” you replied. “But yes. Depending on all what’s gone on so far, perfectly normal. Someone’s probably brought up politics, and if they’ve started the gift exchange, then the kids have likely had a fit over something they don’t like or don’t think was an expensive enough gift-” 

“This is why you told us to just send them money orders,” Freddie mused. “In equal amounts down to the cent.” 

“They wouldn’t actually call and complain about that,” Jim laughed, but his smile dropped as you frowned. “Oh.” 

“They absolutely would,” you said. “To me, at least, thinking I would tell you two so we could ‘remedy’ things for next year. As it is, I anticipate a call that they feel they weren’t given enough, even though that’s at least what I would have bought them in physical gifts, were I back home.” 

“They got what amounts to nearly five hundred American,” Freddie gave a shocked laugh. “And they’re children!” 

“No, the eldest is eighteen,” Jim reminded him.

“Essentially still a child,” Freddie said. “Can you imagine if Roger and I had that sort of money sitting around when we were that age?” 

“I have an idea,” you smirked, and gently jabbed at Jim, who bit back a giggle. 

“Hush,” Freddie smiled. “Honestly, you’ve got me curious now. If they call back, I want to hear how bad it is before we delete the message.” 

A beep sounded from the hall, and you stood, reaching down to pull both of them up. “Well? You wanted to hear them.” 

They leaned against you in the hall, hands slipping into yours as you reached for the ‘play’ button on the machine. 

“I’m alright,” you reassured them. “It might be rough to hear, but at least I’m not actually there in the mess like I was before.” 

“I’M ON THE PHONE!” was the first thing that greeted your ears. “BE QUIET SO SHE CAN HEAR US.” 

“Oh no,” Freddie murmured. 

“That’s not a great start,” Jim muttered. 

“Y/N, we miss you! I hope you can hear that!” your mother continued. In the background, you could hear cousins shouting, their parents, and your grandparents on top of that, begging for silence. “I can’t believe you didn’t come home! I know you said you were going to!” 

“We explicitly said we were not going to the States for any holiday celebrations,” Freddie sighed. “Did we not?” 

“We did,” you replied. “Three minutes? What on earth did she have to say?” 

You sped through parts of the rest of it, as bits of it were almost impossible to hear over your cousins and other family members. 

Finally, you got to the last minute. 

“And we just really don’t understand what this is about, you not coming home for Christmas,” your mother was mid-sentence as you let the tape go on it’s own. “If it’s about...all your personal stuff, you have to understand that we’re trying. We are. But you need to be forgiving. That’s what the holidays are ab-” 

“We’re done with that,” Jim said, and stabbed at the delete button. “She gets enough of her incorrectly based guilt trips in during the rest of the year. We don’t need the holiday version.” 

“I could have called, maybe,” you mumbled. It wasn’t that you had wanted to, frankly, you didn’t feel comfortable at the thought of it. But now, the thought was there that you should have, and you hadn’t, and-

“I can literally hear the wheels turning,” Freddie said. “Shut them down. None of that, not tonight. I should have known listening to this was a bad idea; I regret suggesting it.” 

“No, it’s okay,” you said. “I’m alright, really.” 

“That is sweet of you to say, but such a bad lie,” Jim tsked. “Come on, back to the couch. We have food to eat, presents to open-” 

The phone rang again, and all three of you shot a look towards it. 

“It could be one of the lads,” you said. “We should answer it.” 

“Roger, Brian, and John are all quite capable of leaving us a message,” Freddie said. “If you’ll let me give them so much credit! We can let the phone go.” 

The beep of another message, and a moment later, another call. 

“Go sit,” Jim instructed softly. “Let me unplug the phone for the rest of the night. If anyone around here needs to get a hold of us, they know they can always come over.” 

“We shouldn’t have to do that just because of my mother, or whoever else is calling on her behalf,” you scoffed, even as the machine beeped again, and the phone rang again not a second later. 

“This is harassment,” Freddie whispered angrily. 

“Go,” Jim pushed you towards the doorway to the sitting room. “We’re unplugging it.” 

Freddie’s hand was warm, but held onto yours tight as he pulled you into the sitting room, back to the couch. 

“What if someone else calls?” you protested. “We can’t give in to her like this!” 

“This isn’t giving in,” Freddie sighed desperately, eyes rolled back for a moment in frustration. “This is protection. You know that if we leave the phone as it is, your mother will literally fill up the tape with messages, and that all we’ll hear is the phone ringing. Well-meaning though she might be, we all know that isn’t how it actually comes off, and that there’s some manipulation behind it, even if she won’t acknowledge it.” 

He dropped onto the couch, and tugged at your hand until you settled onto his lap. “The whole idea of us doing this was so you didn’t have a Christmas like that. With your family shouting your ears off, your mother being...herself, to put it kindly. She can try and interrupt it from an ocean away, but we don’t have to let her succeed at it.” 

“Exactly,” Jim strode back into the room, and set a plate of sweets onto the coffee table. “Eat, and don’t spend another moment thinking about her.” 

“Took you awhile to unplug the phone,” Freddie said.

“I may have listened to the rest of the messages, to see how bad it was getting,” Jim winced. “Not proud of it, but curiosity killed the cat...” 

Delilah hopped onto his lap and let out a huff at that. 

“Don’t take offense,” Jim smiled. “Only a saying, and the only cat to get killed was myself. You’re such a quiet man, I cannot believe you come from a family that loud...” 

“That’s the holiday version of them,” you said. “Normally, it’s one person says something to upset everyone else at the gathering, then everyone else just stews until finally people start going home.” 

“How utterly miserable,” Freddie remarked. “What a delightful time that must be for everyone.” 

“Only the best time,” you replied. “Which makes me all the more grateful for this. I can’t think of a time when I ever anticipated I’d have this, honestly. A stable relationship with two wonderful men-” 

“Hush,” Freddie smiled, and Jim’s hand was warm on your shoulder. 

“And holiday celebrations that I didn’t have to stress out over and spend months fearing,” you continued. “It’s perfect, this. It really is.” 

“We’ll make it a tradition then,” Jim said. “A few days before, you get your quiet Christmas. No stress, nothing to worry about, just us.” 

“And the cats,” Freddie noted, giggling as Lily climbed onto the couch, then onto your lap, before you could get out of Freddie’s. 

“As it should be,” you said. “Should we let them open gifts first?” 

“You say that as if they have more to open than we do,” Freddie smirked.

“They do, don’t they?” you asked. “I mean, you bought them things, I bought them things, Jim also bought them something, Phoebe and the lads bought them toys and food and-” 

“Alright, alright,” Freddie interrupted with a happy sigh. “Let them at it all first.” 

You carried Lily with you as you brought the many presents out for them, all wrapped easily enough to be opened by a persistent (or somewhat interested, at least) cat, then set her down and let them have at it. 

That was the moment, you decided as you settled back on the couch in between Freddie and Jim, that if you could have, you would have bottled up like a favorite cologne. 

Warm and safe and comfortable with your husbands (official to the three of you, even if not to the law), in a home where you were loved and cared for, with nothing more to worry about than making sure you didn’t fall asleep on the couch before all the gifts were opened. 


End file.
